poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuriki
Shuriki is an evil power-hungry sorceress from the Northern Islands and is the main antagonist of the Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor crossover, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. One faithful day, she invaded Avalor, killed Elena and Isabel's parents and trapped in Elena in the Amulet of Avalor (Sofia's amulet) when she tried to strike her down. She uses a wand, which she can use to zap anyone to their immediate death. She was defeated when Elena broke her wand in half and she aged into an old woman (therefore she also uses her wand to keep herself young) and fell of the balcony of the palace falling to the water. In Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins, it is revealed that Victor and Carla Delgado stole a gem from Vallestrella to give to Shuriki to regain her youth and also to help her regain her powers and take her revenge of Elena and reconquer Avalor. Trivia *She will become Pooh, Bloom and Simba's enemy in Winnie the Pooh Discovers Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *She will become Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, and Serena's enemy in Tino's Adventures of Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *She will become Sora's Enemy in Sora Discovers Elena and the Secret of Avalor. Also in the Sora's Adventure Series (including It's Spinoffs Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series and Littlefoot's Adventure Series), She's the Wife of Master Xehanort. *Shuriki will become Ryan's, Crash's and the gang's enemy and Ryvine's recruit of the Decepticons in Ryan and Crash Discover Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *Shuriki will face Connor Lacey and his friends in ''The Irelanders Discovers Elena and the Secret of Avalor''. Gallery Rise of the Sorceress 1.jpg|Shuriki with Fiero Elena and the Secret of Avalor Shuriki Sofia wand.jpg|Shuriki with Sofia Shuriki Defeated.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Old Shuriki 1.jpg|Shuriki aging rapidly Elena and the Secret of Avalor Old Shuriki 2.jpg|Shuriki's defeat Ep22RealmOfTheJaquins64.jpg Science Unfair 11.png|"I despise music, but I'm willing to make an exception!" Shuriki_reveals_herself_to_Elena.png|Shuriki reveals herself to a horrified Elena. Shuriki,_Fiero,_Victor_&_Carla_attack.png Song_of_the_Sirenas_31.jpg Song_of_the_Sirenas_32.jpg Shuriki_takes_aim.png|"When I'm done with you, I'm gonna finish off what's left of your family." Shuriki_obliterated.png|Shuriki finally obliterated by Elena's scepter Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Witches Category:Power Hungry Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Sorceresses Category:Liars Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Murderers Category:VILLAINS Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Deceased characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Females Category:Disney villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Jane Fonda Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:The Foot Irelanders members Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains